corazón De Papel
by Jessica Tobar
Summary: Sasuke era un chico frío y calculador hasta que la conoció, Ella salvo su corazón de papel One-Shot


Hola

Este es un pedido de Vero-chan espero y te guste, Contiene Lemon

Corazón de papel

Sasuke Uchiha un chico frio y calculador, ¿Quién se lo imaginaria?, Tirado en su sofá, Bebiendo y sobre todo con su orgullo hecho pedazos, Y todo por una chica, Aquella que jamás se le vendría encima, Aquella que no lo ama –O eso creía- Aquella a la que simplemente al principio le caía mal, ¿Ya adivinar de quien se trata?, Sí, Hinata Hyuga la chica más tierna y tímida que había visto en su vida, Cuanto desearía no haberla conocido, Pero aun que sabía que era una dulce tortura haberla conocido todo empezó ese día…

Hinata, Sakura, Ino y Tenten caminaban por el colegio adentrándose en el baño

-Nee Hina ¿Qué harás esta noche?- Pregunto Ino

-I-iré a clase de m-modales, Mi p-padre me obliga a ir- Dijo un poco triste

-Demo ¡Es aburridísimo!- Grito Sakura

-Ya, Ya chicas, Todas sabemos que Hinata es de alta sociedad y necesita modales, Así que compórtense- Dijo Tenten

-G-gracias Tenten-san, ¡Miren la hora, Me voy tengo clase!-

Corrió varios pasillos hasta que choco con un chico

-Hmp, Que molesto una fan-

-Gomen, Tengo clases- hizo una reverencia

-NO- Dijo de una forma tan fría- Tú me limpiaras la camisa, me manchaste de café-

Hinata empezó a limpiar con el torso de su brazo, Poniéndose sonrojada al sentir los músculos del chico

-Y-Ya está Gomen- Y se echó a correr

Llego enfrente de la puerta, La corrió un poco tan solo para que ella pasara

-Adelante Hyuga, Que sea la última vez- Suspiro

-S-si Asuma-sensei-

Todo el salón se sonrojo al verla, Venia roja del rostro, La ropa desacomodada y el cabello alborotado, Señal de haber corrido, Pero ellos pensaban otra cosa no apta para menores de edad

De repente sintió un aura detrás de ella, volteo el rostro, Se sorprendió al ver la persona

-¿Vas a pasar o te quedaras hay parada?- Dijo con una sonrisa de medio lado

Pasó rápidamente hasta su banco escuchando toda clase de murmullos

-Mírala, Se metió con Sasuke-kun, Ramera-

-Pobre chica-

Ella solo agachaba la mirada en su asiento, Esperando que todo acabe, Hasta que escucho unos pasos

-Dulce venganza- Le susurro Sasuke al oído, Después le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla, Lamiéndola un poco

Desde ese maldito día no podía olvidar su suave piel, Cremosa, Especial

Se hicieron amigos después de todo por una propuesta de Sasuke, Pero esa era otra historia

Escucho su celular sonar, No tenía ánimos de contestar, Volvió a sonar, Esta vez con mayor insistencia- ¡¿Qué?!- Grito

-¿S-Sasuke-kun?-

-¿Hinata?-

-¿Q-que haces?-

-Nada-

-S-Sasuke-kun no estás bien, Iré a tu casa- Y colgó

-Maldición- Mascullo

En menos de 15 minutos recogió todo y se lavó la boca, Escuchó la puerta sonar

-¡Ya voy!- Se apresuró en abrir

-Hola Sasuke-kun- Empezó a olfatear- Estabas…Estabas tomando-

-No- Dijo frio

Hinata se sorprendió, Hace tanto que no le hablaba así, Sus ojos se empezaron a aguadar, Le dolía que le hablara así

-L-lo siento, No debí venir…Después de todo ni siquiera pregunte, A-adiós-

-Hina- Se sintió el hombre más miserable al ver pequeñas gotas de agua que caían de su rostro- N- no pasa nada- Le levanto un poco el rostro

Se sorprendió grandemente Hinata al sentir que Sasuke la besaba, Al principio no supo que hacer, Pero después se dejó llevar, Se sentía realmente bien, Su aroma a hombre y ese sabor en sus labios a limón, En cambio él se sentía en el cielo, Sus labios eran dulces y jugosos, Con sabor a vainilla con un toque a fresa, Se sentía en el cielo

-Te amo Hinata-

-Y yo a ti Sasuke-kun-

Pronto pasaron a la casa y siguieron besándose, Subiendo de nivel los besos, Llevaban una pelea empatada, Con pasos torpes caminaron hasta la habitación de huéspedes de la planta baja y se recostó el arriba de ella quitándole esa estorbosa chamarra lila que se le ajustaba un poco al cuerpo, Y ella hacer lo mismo con la camisa de él, Sasuke seguía besándola estrujando su pecho derecho, Bajo su boca por su cuello, Ella inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás para darle mejor entrada a su cuello, Quito uno de sus tirantes con su boca dejando un pequeño rastro de saliva e hizo lo mismo con el otro, Desabrocho la parte de atrás y con sumo cuidado la despojo de la prenda, Beso el pecho izquierdo, Estrujando el derecho, Ella se arqueaba de placer gimiendo

-S-Sasuke- Gimió

Gruño- Me encanta como se escucha mi nombre en tu boca- Le dijo al oído, Bajo a sus labios y la volvió a besar lento y apasionadamente, Con ternura como si fuera fina porcelana

Fue dejando suaves besos por toda su piel, Bajo su mano hasta la intimidad de ella asegurándose que ya podía entrar en ella, Sonrió de medio lado, Se quitaron las últimas prendas y de una sola estocada se metió en ella

-¡Ahh!- Grito un poco, El dolor era insoportable, Sintió 2 lagrimas correr por sus mejillas

Quitó con sus labios las lágrimas- Tranquila ya pasará- Ella asintió

Pasó un poco tiempo y ella movió sus caderas, Asegurándole que podía continuar

El vaivén al principio fue pausado y tranquilo, Conforme pasó el tiempo se fue haciendo más rápido, Para acabar en uno pausado pero profundo, Ambos llegaron al final y Sasuke se dejó caer sobre ella

-¿No te aplasto?- Preguntó

-N-no- Lo abrazo se sentía bien, El calor que él le brindaba, Lo beso y se quedó dormida

Él los cobijó a ambos y se durmió

A la mañana siguiente él se despertó primero, Sonrió, Ella se había movido en la noche, Ahora ella estaba sobre el con su cabeza en su pecho, La abrazo y le dio un delicado beso en los labios

-Te amo- Susurro

Se levantó lentamente procurando no despertarla

Ella 1 hora después también se levantó, Pero sintió que le faltaba algo, Recordó lo que había pasado en la noche y se sonrojo furiosamente

-Así que ya despertaste- Le dijo Sasuke desde la puerta, Solo tenía puestos sus pantalones

-S-sí, S-Sasuke-kun ¿Me dejarías vestirme?- El asintió y salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta

Se puso su ropa interior y una camisa de Sasuke ya que no encontraba su ropa, La camisa le llegaba a las rodillas, Se abrazó a si misma con una sonrisa, La camisa de Sasuke, SU Sasuke

Caminó hasta la cocina donde se encontraba el con un mandil, Río bajito, Se veía hasta con eso extremadamente sexy

-Buenos días- Sonrió, Su camisa le quedaba realmente bien- Te queda bien…Mi camisa- Caminó hasta ella y la besó

-Buenos días, Y tú te vez bien con mandil- Río

-Aja- Sonrió, La abrazo de nuevo, Besó su cabeza- Te amo

-Y yo más, Vamos a comer-

Desayunaron con una amena plática acerca de sus notas y demás cosas

Se sentó ella en el sillón y él se recostó, Hinata le estaba haciendo caricias a su cabello, Sonrió, Ya se le daba bien sonreír

-Hina, Me gustaría que te quedaras aquí, A vivir-

-Mmm…- Pensó No tenía familia él único era Neji, Pero no vivía con ella- Sí, Acepto- Él la beso y cerro sus ojos con una sonrisa

Llego pronto el lunes, Ya habían llevado todas sus cosas a la casa de él

-Oee ¿Ya son novios?- Preguntó Naruto

-Si- Sonrió

-Que bien, Ya estaba cansado de que le echaras miraditas a cada rato, No me hacías ca…- Él lo golpeo y ella río bajito

-Cállate Dobe-…

-Teme- Mascullo

El rumor pasó de boca en boca y pronto se sabía que eran novios, Despertando miradas furiosas de fans y uno que otro fan, Y en Konoha pasaron a ser la pareja más "Kawaii" Para las chicas, Hasta club de fans tenían

Ahora ambos se encontraban sentados en un hermoso parque

-Hina, Hemos pasado muy poco tiempo de novios, Solo 1 año, Pero yo te amo más que nada en la vida- Trago saliva- Y bueno…Te amo- La besó- Y quisiera que pasáramos a algo nuevo, Por eso te pido Hinata Hyuga… ¿Te casarías conmigo, A pesar de ser como soy?- Sonrió, Silencio, Se empezó a poner nervioso y si decía que no-

Los ojos de ella se aguadaron y tiraron pequeñas lágrimas, Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro- ¡Claro, Claro que acepto Sasuke-kun!- Se tiró a los brazos de él

Deslizo el anillo por su dedo- Gracias-Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla- Gracias por salvar a este corazón de papel- La besó

-¡KYAA!- Se escuchó por todo el parque, Ambos rieron con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

_Si no recuerdas la más ligera locura en que el amor te hizo caer, no has amado._

_William Shakespeare_

**Espero y te haya gustado Vero-chan TKM**

**Por cierto si alguien quiere que le haga alguno de esta pareja o alguna otra solo díganme :D**

**Encantada lo hago**

**¡Sayo…! :D**


End file.
